1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a sealing member that seals between a washing tub and a door of a dishwasher and a dishwasher having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwasher more easily and hygienically executes washing of tableware, and is a device that automatically washes food waste attached to a variety of cooking tools (hereinafter, referred to as “tableware”) such as the cutlery, crockery, and the like using a detergent and washing water.
In general, the dishwasher includes a main body, a washing tub which is provided inside the main body and stores tableware, and a door that opens and closes the washing tub. A sealing member is provided in the door, and seals a space between the door and the washing tub, thereby preventing high-temperature humidified steam generated inside the tub from being leaked to the outside.
In the prior art, there are problems in which a separate fixed bracket or the like required for coupling the sealing member to the door causes an increase in the material costs, and a complex process of coupling the sealing member to the door using the fixed bracket causes a decrease in the production efficiency. In addition, there is a problem that foreign substances introduced into a specific space between the sealing member and the washing tub are accumulated on the washing tub without being smoothly washed in a state in which the door closes the washing tub.